Unforgiving Circumstances
by Jas2331
Summary: What If Toshiro and Momo went to go visit Granny, but Toshiro said something unforgiving and know Momo hates his guts? But a simple 'I'm Sorry' apology wouldn't cut it? Slight GinRan One Shot, Momo is a little OOC


Bleach Fanfiction

Story Info: 1st N' only story, One-Shot

Pairing: Toshiro x Momo

Word count: 5,123 (5k)

Rating: T, PG-13

"Blah" - Talking

'Blah' - Thinking

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, I wouldve lost a million views over night ^.^

**Summary: What If Toshiro and Momo went to go visit Granny But Toshiro said something and Know Momo hates his guts? but a simple 'Im Sorry' apology wouldn't cut it?**

**A/N: To tell you the truth, This story probably won't See a good ending, Might have some unintentional 'themes' and since as its 1:00 in the morning, it will definatly need some revising later on. Well (dramitic pause) without a further 'ado' Here's 'Unforgiving Cirsumstances' ENJOY ^.^**

* * *

**XxxxX**

Momo Hinamori woke up to the beautiful music of Nature. Birds chirping, Wind blowing softly against her window, and the smell of Fire. She fell back to sleep... Wait... 'FIRE?' she quickly opened her eyes and spotted her robe slipping it on, she jumped out of her bed only to slip on her bra that 'Just so happened to be there' at that current moment.

''Owww..." Ugh nevermind that! She has to get to that fire as quickly as possible ugh 'Izuru' Yes that's right, Izuru Her comrade was living with Momo because Head captain Yamamoto thought it'd be good to have comrades get to know each other better.

And so he made every ranked officer have a comrade living with them in there own room **(Ok I don't mean like ROOM, but like there own little apartment.)** in their respective barracks.

Momo got up limbing over to the kitchen wincing every now and then.

Momo saw Izuru starring at the burning flames with a Dumbfounded expression on his face. Her pan was on fire, On her NEW stove she JUST BOUGHT 2 DAYS AGO.

"Momo.." Izuru said "Good Morning?" Izuru asked more than said.

"Good morning Izuru." Momo said Nonchantly as if she doesn't see the burning flames right in front of her. "Just one Question," Momo started "Why is my PAN ON FIRE?!" Momo wasn't one to get angry fast - or at all but this.. This is just to much. Momo quickly put out the fire and turned toward Izuru

Izuru is very _very _clumsey She can understand he _accidently _went in the bathroom, looked in the cabinets to find a _pink_ box, open it - still don't understand what he was expecting to find - saw tampons and told Renji, Iba, AND Hisagi. Yeah she lived through that.

But her new stove No. "Well Urm... Ya see I um... I-I was trying to make you e-eggs since I know you like eggs... And w-well I guess I put it on too high and uh..." Izuru stuttered He knew not to get on Momos' bad side because it isn't pretty.

"You **What?**" she asked in a deathly tone.

Izuru was shaking know he could feel her Spiritual Pressure going crazy. "I-I'm sorry.."

Momo was livid. Her Pan was on FIRE and he says "I-I'm sorry?!" Like a wuss? Momo started to crack her knuckles "Well Izuru, There's only one way you'll make up for this"

Izuru swore he was going to have a heart attack at the rate his heart was racing. Rangiku called for Izuru to come and drink with Her and Hisagi, Izuru sadly refused - Lets just say Izuru won't have any plans for the rest of the month. At least that's how Momo saw it.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Momo went back to her own room and went to the bathroom she turned the nozzale for the shower water to come on waited for it to get warm and stepped in. 'Today I'm off that sucks... Maybe I'll go see Rangiku or Shiro hmm.. I hanged out with Shiro yesterday, And its been forever since I've had a drink with Rangiku... Yeah I'll go see her.' Momo thought.

She got out the shower and went to her room, she found her shinigami robes and put them on. Momo walked out of her barracks and went straight to the squad 10 barracks to see if Rangiku was there.

Momo knocked on Toshiro's door. Before he answerd back she walked right in.

"Hey, Did I give you permission-" Toshiro looked up "Oh its just you l bedwetter." Toshiro said looking back down to finish his work. "Shiro-Chan when are you going to stop calling me that, The last time I wetted my bed with over 100 years ago!"

"I'll stop calling you that when you call me Captain Hitusgaya!" Toshiro retorted. Momo Whined he knew she hated that.

"So Momo Why're you here?" Toshiro asked coldly.

"Gosh somebody put to much salt in their eggs today pff." Momo said under her breath "Well im Here to see where Rangiku is?" Momo asked "And why do you have bags under your eyes? - Thinkin' bout' someone special?" Momo joked

Toshiro Blushed "My lazy Fukutaico? I sent her out to deliver paper work, she should be near the 6th Barracks by know." Toshiro said. Momo Thanked him and left for the door "Wait.." Momo stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes..?" Momo was kind of in a hurry. "I um... Never mind" Toshiro said. Momo just shrugged it off and left.

Toshiro stood up and walked over to his couch and sat down. He started to massage his temples he's been thinking about Momo day and night not being able to sleep anymore, Thus having Bags under his eyes. "When am I going to tell her?" Toshiro thought out loud.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Momo was on her way to to the 6th squad Barracks, Since she really didn't have any business their she waited at the entrance for her blond busty friend. She saw Renji

"Hey Renji-Kun!" Momo yelled practically 6 yards away from him she waved at him so he could see her. Renji walked over.

"Hey Momo whatchya doin' here?" Renji asked since he was going to the 12th squad Barracks. "Nothin' just waiting for Rangiku, Where are you going?" Momo asked 'Probably going to see Rukia, They have something going!'

Renji Blushed right away "Oh I um.. I-I am going to the 12th squad barracks.." Renji said keeping his face down hiding him blush.

"Ohhhhhhh~ of course, I understand." Momo said snickering under her breath.

Renji turned and pretty much ran from the 6th squad barracks. Momo started to flat out Laugh Her Ass Off. 'Haha I hope they get together' Momo couldn't help but think of short, red haired big eyed babies.

Just then Rangiku walked out of the Barracks holding a large stack of papers. "Rangiku!" Momo called. Rangiku turned to the direction of the voice. "Hey Momo-Chan!" Rangiku yelled back

Momo walked to her direction "Hey what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked. "Oh I was just waiting for you I was hoping we can go hang out or have a few drinks?"

"Of course! I'm always up for some sake! But I was going to call the girls I want some girl time ya know? So you asked in good timing!" Rangiku said enthusiastically.

Momo was excited its been forever since she's been with the girls, 'But wait!' Momo thought 'I have to see Granny its been like 5 days!' ugh 'whadadrag'

"Cool so when are we going to meet? I just remembered I have to go see granny! can we meet tonight or something?" Momo asked she really needed to talk to Granny.

"Sure! Say 8:35-ish?" Rangiku asked struggling with all the papers in hand. Momo just nodded her head yes."Sounds like a plan. See ya than!" Momo said walking the opposite way of Rangiku.

Momo Really has to go see Granny she needs to talk about her dreams Bout Toshiro because she can't keep it inside anymore. Hopefully she can keep a secret.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Momo Arrived at Toshiros' Grandmothers house she rang the door bell and waited... And waited... Until the door opened she saw The old grey haired women at the door way with a soft smile on her features.

"Momo-Chan! Its been a while! Come in" Granny stepped to the side to let her 'granddaughter' inside. Momo gave her a hug before stepping inside the house. It smelled like cherries.

"Would you like some tea?" The old women asked. Momo took a seat at the kitchen table and gently shook her head no. She needs to talk about her biggest problem before she forgets: Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Momo gestured Granny to sit down for a moment she needs to get this off her chest so she can move on with her life. "I need to talk about my problems." Momo said shyly Granny quickly sat down.

Before Momo said anything The old lady beat her to it. "About Toshiro huh?" Granny asked smirking. Momo looked stunned "H-How'd you-?" Granny cut in "Call it 'Old Women's Intuition"

Momo was glad she had Granny in her life; She makes stuff so much easier. "I mean I've been having these dreams about him, I know he only thinks of me as a friend,- Granny snickered lightly -So I want to stop thinking about him like this."

"Oh Darling... You need to know that first of all its not bad to dream about someone you love, And second that Toshiro doesn't think of you as a friend." This was news to Momo

"He doesn't? Why not I thought we were Best friends?!" Momo yelled lightly she still knew she was yelling to an old women. "Maybe that's why he still calls me bedwetter or why he doesn't enjoy my company like he use to, I can't believe he never told me! I-"

"He Loves You." Granny said smilling She's been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember. "You have no idea how much times he's come here saying he thinks about you and he can't sleep at night." Granny finished.

'Thats why he has Bags under his eyes!' Momo smiled he felt the same way she did. "Thanks Granny!" Momo said getting up. "Wait don't you want to know more?" Granny asked shocked.

"Nah I know enough." Momo said bravely before walking out the door.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Toshiro Was doing paper work , Not really paying attention to his work just day dreaming about a certain fukutaico. Just than Rangiku came storming in his office.

"Taichooooo~ I'm going to get wasted tonight so I might not come into work tomorrow. Or do work tonight, oh and Momo, Yoiuirchi, Soifon and Me are going to a local bar and act like strippers, Bye." Rangiku said laughing on her way out.

"Yeah, Yeah... Do what ever the hell you want." Toshiro said while daydreaming again than stopped to realize what Rangiku just said. Momo. stripper. bar. SAME SENTANCE.

"MATSUMOTOOOO~~~~!" the 12th and 6th Barracks heard that.

Rangiku laughed and walked out of her Barracks

* * *

**At the 'Get together'**

They were in a circle talking about their love life Soifon was happy with her boyfriend Daisuke (OC) Youichi was dating Kisuke and Rangiku and Captain Ichimaru have something going on (Non-Betrayal) And Momo was just sitting in some Corner. "Momo-Chhhannnn~ coome come" An Half Drunk Rangiku said.

Momo was slightly scared but got up non the less and joined to circle. "Yes Rangiku?" Momo asked poliety. Rangiku looked at Momo as if she changed her Sexuality. "Who was your first kiss?" Rangiku asked

"Um..." Momo mumbled something, They couldn't hear

...

"Huh?"

...

"Can't hear ya!"

"NO ONE DAMMIT!" Momo yelled

Youirichi was stunned someone as pretty as that has been a lip virgin for 100 years + ? Wow. Soifon thought her and that Izuru Kid were dating..? Guess not.

"Why noottt?" Rangiku Slurred. Rangiku might be drunk but, This is just ridicules. "I-I never really thought of kissing anyone..." Momo was so embarrassed.

"Well,- Youirichi started -We'll just have to fix that huh?" Youirichi And Soifon exchanged looks and started chuckling lowly. "Who do you like?" Soifon asked

'I can't tell them I like Toshiro! Think of anyone else!' Momo was quiet for a few moments. "I said who do you-" Soifon was interrupted

"Hisagi!" Momo said before realizing what she just said. 'Did Momo JUST say she likes Shuhei Hisagi?!, sure he's kind of cute but.. NOT FOR MOMO, I thought she was gonna say Hitsugaya or something.' Youirichi thought

A few minutes passed before a chorus of laughter started. You can smell there Sake breath. Gross.

"Seriously Momo-Chan!" Rangiku laughed. She soon stopped when she heard no reply. "Wait... You're serious?"

"Yeah... I've had a crush on him for like 2 years know..." Momo hated lying. But when the situation called for it she was good at it. "I think he's pretty cute actually... Momo and him might be compatible." Soifon continued.

Momo had to get out of here as soon as possible, before they think of some crazy plan; only drunk people can think of. That in mind Momo used an excuse to go to the bathroom and jump out the window.

"Phew." Momo said in relief "That was close" She said before heading to her barracks and taking a looong nap.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Toshiro Woke up late. It was 11:34! 'I can't afford to be waking up so late.' These darn dreams he's been having about Momo make him stay up most of the night.

He quickly turned the nozzale, waited for the shower to get warm and stepped in.'Hmm I have work today but not much maybe I'll go get Momo and we can go visit Granny.' Toshiro got out the bathroom and went in his room to put on his Shinigami clothes and captains hiyori. ( - Don't know if i spelled that right.)

Toshiro headed to his Office were Rangiku should 'Hopefully' be. 'Wait.. She said she was getting wasted ughhhh!' Toshiro had to do all the work! The silver haired captain came up to his office doors and was about to open it when he head his lazy fukutaico's voice.

_"Yeah I can't believe it either!" Rangiku squeled _Toshiro rolled his eyes 'What is she talking about know?' He was about to open the door when he heard- _"Momo actually likes him!" _Toshiro stopped in his tracks. '_This _just got interesting.' he smirked to himself he proper his ear close enough to the door so he doesn't look to suspicious.

_"Oh my gosh Nanao! She said she has had a crush on him for 2 years!" Rangiku was loving this moment. _'Shes like me for 2 years? Wow.' Toshiro Smirked and listened some more.

_"Obviously she likes Tall, Dark, Handsome guys. And maybe she likes Guys wih scars and dark hair!" Rangiku was so excited for some reason. _'Well I wouldn't say Tall,Dark, Handsom.. Or have scars.. Or Dark hair..?' Toshiro was confused He listened some more.

_"Ohh~ her and Hisagi would look sooo cute together!" _Toshiro was lost for words. He's had a crush on Momo for as long as he could remember and she likes that good for nothing Punk?

Toshiro was fuming he let his restsu get the better of him and everyone in his barracks was getting scared of Hyorinmaru. Toshiro went in his office and sat down he was so frustrated he froze the couch on his way to his desk.

"I'll talk to you later Nanao.." Rangiku hung up her phone and sat it down by the coffee table. The Blonde noticed the couch was frozen she sighed. This Is like the 4th time this year that's happened.

"I know im going to regret this but... Who got you're panties in a twist?" Rangiku asked hung over from last night so she's a little aggrivated. "Excuse me?" Toshiro asked. His _fukutaico_ asked him what got _his panties_ in a twist!?

"First of all, I don't wear _panties. _I'm fine. What gave you the idea was angry?" Toshiro said as he was clutching his cup of water. "Well, If you clutch that cup any harder you'll break it." Rangiku said snickering

"Rangiku I am leaving later on today, So you will have to finish the paper work." Toshiro said calmly, But he was fuming inside.

"Awwhhhhhhhh I dontwannna~~" Rangiku whined. "Whine again, and I'll double it." Toshiro stated with a hint of anger in his voice. Rangiou quickly fixed ber composure and looked at Toshiro.

"Something is wrong Captain, What is it?" Rangiku asked almost worried she hated seeing him like this. Toshiro was a bit astonished she could change her composure so quickly.

"Nothing."

"Hmmm. Momo won't like being around a angry Captain Hitsugaya when you guys go see Granny..." Rangiku stated lightly.

"Who cares..." Toshiro said quietly "She doesn't love me any way." Toshiro closed his eyes TIGHT he didn't mean to say that. He prayed to Kami she didn't hear that. 'Please!'

"OMG!" Rangiku squeled

'Guess she did hear' Toshiro slammed his head on his desk. "Rangiku I didn't mean it - THAT way... I mean.. Uh... Y-You know what?!... it's none of your business." the silver haired taicho said.

"Is that what its about?! Why don't you tell her?" Rangiku pounced on his desk. Boy, if Gin saw this...

"First of all Matsumoto! GET OFF MY DESK, If ICHIMARU SEES THIS HE'LL HAVE MY HEAD!" the young captain yelled

"Doesn't matter, Just tell me-" Rangiku was cut off when the door opened.

"Hey Cap'n Hitsugaya I need ta know if ya can sign th-" Gin ichimaru walked in his office and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL RAN-CHAN!" Gin yelled at his girlfriend currently on Toshiro Hitaugaya's desk.

Gin was about to take out his zanpaktou to challenge Toshiro.

"Gin you big jealous, I was just asking Toshiro about his love life with Momo Hinamori!" Izuru and Shuhei Chose the correct time to come in Toshiro's office to have some sake with Rangiku.

"Ohhh~ So lil' Shiro has a thin' for Hinamori?" Gin asked teasigly. Izuru and Shuhei started laughing like it was the end of the world

Toshiro had the biggest vein in his forehead, with his eyes shut he was definatly about to explode. "Uh oh... I've saw this before!" Rangiku said getting off his desk and running behind Gin

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Rangiku Yelled. Everyone dove on the floor. The next second the whole room was covered in Ice. Toshiro was royally Pissed

Toshiro slowly rose from his desk and walked calmly out the door as if nothing happened. Everyone rose their head and saw ice ALL over the office. "Wow." Gin started "For our Weddin We have got to get Shiro to make us a ice sculpture." Everyone chuckled.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Toshiro let himself calm down and let his reatsu cool down as well. He was headed to Momo's Barracks they need to go visit Granny. Before he knew it he was at the entrance to the 5th squad Barracks.

He saw Captain Hirako **(Yeah instead of Gin betraying I made Mayuri xD) **he went to his office to see if Momo was their.

He knocked on the door waiting for Momo. He waited... And waited... And... Waited. "Shes obviously not here Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro Shivered that man was so creepy probably creepier than Kurotsuchi was. He will never know why that other vizard fell in love with him even though she's like as short as a elf and he's as tall as the empire state building

"Thank you Captain Hirako. Would you happen to know where she is?" Toshiro asked calmly. "Well last time I saw her she was with that guy with scars and dark hair Hisji or something?"

Toshiro got mad. Not just mad. No. He was P.I.S.S.E.D.

Toshiro walked past Shinji every step he took ice formed on the ground. He can't just hurt Hisagi since Rangiku is his Fukutaicho and on some levels _friend... _He would just look for Momo and ask her calmly to come with him so they can go to Granny's.

'I can't believe im this jealous. She doesn't like me so why should I like her? If she's happy with Hisagi than that's ok with me.'

Toshiro looked around for a scar wearing punk and a short bun wearing fukutaicho. He saw _both _of them. Sitting. in a _resturant._ Her _laughing_. And was that Rangiku and Gin? What, were they double dating!?

Toshiro walked right in and went straight for their table. Momo saw him and waved for him to come over. "Hey Shiro what's up?" Momo asked with her angel voice.. Toshiro always loved her voice.

"Can we go see Granny we haven't seen her together in a while." Toshiro said rushing to get the hell away from the rest of em. Gin and Rangiku were snickering lightly thinking 'Or this'll be goooood~'

"Uh sure... Can I finish my food first?" Momo asked before eating another fry. "I don't want to wait." Toshiro said grabbing her arm and rushing out the Restaurant. "Geez what's wrong with capt-" Hisagi asked but saw Rangiku and Gin laughing their asses off.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Momo was being Dragged out of a restaurant by a captain who's reatsu was disturbingly high. Momo jerked her hand from him, She hated being dragged by anyone even if it's the guy she really likes & best friend.

"Shiro what's wrong?" Momo asked dusting off her wrist, that was slightly bruised. Toshiro turned around and started to glare at her. Momo winced

"How many times do I tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya!?" Toshiro said before turning around and walking to fast for Momo to catch up she had to use shunpo!

"What is wrong with you!?" Momo practically yelled in his face. Toshiro stepped back a little before talking again

"Nothing, I'm just having a bad day today." Toshiro said walking past Momo "I just don't want to talk about this anymore." He said. Momo caught up with him and they walked in silence until...

"Hmm in a week it is going to be Shuhei's birthday! I wonder what I should get him..." Momo whispered yo herself but loud enough for Toshiro to hear. The silver haired captain was getting more and more mad..

"Maybe a card or maybe some roses? Than I'll hug him and maybe ki-" Momo was whispering the whole thing to herself but Saw Toshiro flinch everytime she said Hisagi's name. But he completely exploded when she started to say ki-

Toshiro turned around and had tears glimmering in his eyes. "Why don't you and your boyfriend _Hisagi_ go make out in your house and share all the hugs you want!- Everybody,... even the captains (Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kensei) looked at the scene before them - "And buy all the roses in the damn flower shop across the street from the 7th squad barracks? And while you're at it, rip my heart out and cover it in chocolate and give it to him!"

Momo looked like she was going to burst into tears "Ya know what?... Why don't you just go home? She's my grandma anyway! You only visit her because she's the only family you ever had!" -oooooo- the captains said getting into the scene they saw. Toshiro didn't mean that part about family. 'Great'...

Momo had a single tear come out her eye she turned around and started walking away.

"Momo..." Toshiro said he shunpo-od in front of her but the only thing he got was a slap to the face -oouuchhh- the captains said.

"I hate you Captain Hitaugaya." Momo cried before Shunpoing in front of him and running away. Everyone starred in awe

"Dude..." Byakuya began "You just got Whipped!" everyone started nodding there heads in disappointment.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Momo sat in her bed next to Izuru. 'Shes been crying for the past half an hour!' Momo's eyes were red and puffy from all that crying she did 'Damn! .. What the hell did Hitsugaya do?' Momo didn't tell Izuru yet she's been crying non stop. "Momo what happened can you tell me?" Izuru asked rubing circles on her back.

"C-Ca-Captain H-Hitsugaya - Izuru was shocked she called Toshiro, Captain Hitsugaya! - W-was being A jealous b-bastard! He thought m-me and Hisagi were g-going out... And long story s-sh-short he started yelling at m-me in the middle of the road. And s-said "Why don't you rip out my heart and give i-it to Hisagi!" Momo said crying even more know

"Ohhh that's not good..." Izuru said he's really not good at comforting people. Momo started to chuckle lightly "What?" Izuru asked lightly starting to laugh himself.

"The way you comfort people is so funny. You're like the brother I never had." Momo started to chuckle a little harder.

Momo stopped chuckling and looked up at Izuru. "Why did he do all that? that was so embarrassing doesn't he know how I feel?" Momo asked she finally stopped crying.

"I guess that's what love does to you."

Momo's eyes went wide, how would he know? "He L-loves me? No, he couldnt love me...!" Izuru looked at Momo "Don't you know he was jealous, everyone felt his reatsu flare even Yamamoto felt something. Don't tell me you didn't feel Hyorinmaru?" Izuru looked at Momo "I did feel a shiver when I was walking next to him.."

Izuru looked at Momo the only way he could "Why don't you go tell him you never felt feelings for Shuhei? And you never dated." Izuru asked her.

"I don't know... Maybe its too soon." Momo said mostly to herself. "You never know you might find out something you never knew..." Momo saw the sparkle in Izuru's eyes she slightly snickered.

"Ya know what Izuru! You're right!" Momo jumped out of bed and went to take a shower she came out in her shinigami clothes and brushed her teeth. Izuru still in his same spot.

"Thanks bro." Momo laughed. Izuru smiled. She came over to him and hugged him before leaving "You better be back before 10:30 or I'll beat your little boyfriend." Izuru Joked. Momo just smiled and headed towards the door.

"I'm serious"

* * *

**XxxxX**

Toshiro was so damn disgusted by himself he cried for 5 minutes straight! He was mad at himself he hated himself he loathed himself, why why did he have to yell at the one person he loved?

Rangiku tried to cheer him up but her and Gin went to go see a movie and totally ditched Toshiro. He actually had to chuckle at that. But know he won't have a chance with Momo.

He won't be able to tell her he loved her.

''Why was I so stupid?!" Toshiro yelled at himself

...

...

"You're not that stupid" Toshiro shot his head up. He heard _her_ voice. She was standing right in front of his desk. "Momo.." Toshiro whispered. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Momo asked

'Only your beautiful features' Toshiro thought Man up and say it! "N-No.." Toshiro said. Momo came here for one reason and one reason only. 'okay here goes'

Momo sat down on the couch and patted next to her where she wanted Toshiro to sit. "I never nor will I ever like Shuhei Hisagi. I just wanted to tell you that so you don't have to be jealous anymore" Momo laughed

Toshiro blushed "W-Who said I was jealous?" Momo starred at him then started flat out laughing. "It was so obvious." Momo said in between laughs.

"Well I just want to say Sorry for yelling at you." Toshiro said shyly he doesn't like apologizing. "Well.." Momo began

"Sorry won't cut it." Momo said pouting. She crossed her arms and sat like a child. "W-What do you mean?" Toshiro asked stunned "You have to apologize a different kind of way, but not saying sorry." Momo explained

"Well what will?" Toshiro asked getting pissed. "You know I hate apologizing so-" Toshiro said but was cut of by lips.

Her Lips.

Momo Hinamori was KISSING Toshiro Hitsugaya!

He was still for what seemed for eternity for Momo but was only still about 3 seconds. He was kissing back with more passion, more dominance. He put his arms around her waist. Bringing ber closer.

She put her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She responded opening her mouth. their toungs danced in sync.

They broke apart when the need for air was too great. They rested their foreheads against each other. "I don't mind apologizing more often" He smirked and kissed her once more.

Rangiku opened the door to her taicho's office and saw the most beautiful-ist seen ever. Her Taicho making out with Momo Hinamori! She leaves him for 3 hours to go see The Avengers and this is what happens?

Luckly they were too cought up at what they were doing and didnt notice Rangiku, She slowly backed out without them knowing.. She had to go tell Kira, Gin, Kuchki, - Hell the whole Soul Society!

**THE END!**

* * *

**Side Story**

"Shhh!"

"Ouch!"

"Shut the Hell up!

"Guys Shut up!"

"Gah Rangiku what are we doing here!"

"Shut up or I'll use your head as flashlight since its bald!"

"Ugh all you guys are so ugly in the dark!"

"You can't even see us!"

"Ok guys were here! Look!"

The door quietly opened and everyone saw Hitsugaya and Hinamori making out!

"Oh My God!"

"I know Right!

"You brought the whole Serieti to see this?"

"Bya-Kun shut up!"

"Its so dark and its crampt in this Barrack!"

"Can we leave know Rangiku?"

"Rangiku!"

"Is Gin here?"

"Yes"

"Shit"

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me; the ending was probably rushed im sorry ): well, that's it haha.**


End file.
